Not Happily Ever After
by piano.player.1918
Summary: Edward and Bella are high school sweetheart and are married now. Their love is unbreakable, or so they thought. So, read to find out how the doctor and his wife spend the rest of their life with! AH, AU!


A/N: Hey all! This is my first story. It's a Bella and Edward story. A little angsty later. Sorry for the grammar and spelling errors. English is not my main language. Please be nice and I hope you enjoyed it :)

Bella's POV

Edward and I have been married for a year now.

We are as happy as a couple could be. Sure we had fights but they never broke us apart.

At first I didn't understand why did he choose me? The plain old Bella Swan, but he made me see what I looked to him. He always worship me and saying that I am beautiful. He is so perfect, he could have had any girl he like but no, he chose me.

I met him on my senior year of high school trough my brother, Jasper. They are best friends along with Emmet Mccarty. They were unbeatable. Jasper and Emmet are 2 years older than me.

After I graduated, I moved to New Hampshire to attend college on Darmouth. Edward was already there on his second year of becoming a doctor. He always said that being a doctor is like being superman, they save people like heroes do. I would smiled and kissed him after he said that. Sigh. Edward and his pride.

On my last year on Darmouth Edward proposed to me. He took me back to Forks and we spent the week on his family house. I remembered that day like I remembered the back of my hand.

He was so romantic. At the morning I woke up to find a bouquet of freesias on our bed (yes his parents let us slept together!). He made me a set of delicious breakfast and we spend the afternoon with his siblings. At the evening Alice (Edward's sister, my best-friend and Jasper's girlfriend) dragged me to her room and prepared me for the night. She said it was an order from Edward.

After long hours of torture she declared that I was ready and put a blinfold on my eyes carefully so it didn't ruin my make-up.

She took us down stair and I heard Edward saying thanks to her and I felt my-self being lift up. I squeaked and heard Edward chuckled. I instantly knew it was him.

He carried me all the way to our meadow and put me down. He opened my blind-fold and I gasped. Our beautiful meadow was turned to the most amazing place I ever seen. We ate dinner and danced to our song. He made it him-self. Wonderful, right?

suddenly he stopped dancing and looked me in the eyes.

*flash back*

"Bella, we've been together for so long. You were always there when I needed you the most. But Bella I can't do this anymore. I can't be your boyfriend anymore..." he said while looking straight to my eyes.

"What do you mean? I don't ..." I said. Tears were pooling in my eyes.

"What I mean is, I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore." He said calmly.

"What? But why? Did I do something wrong?" As I said that I could feel my heart breaking.

"No Bella it's not that. I just can't stand to be your boyfriend anymore." he said, his word breaking my heart.

"But why? Am I not enough to you?" i said and looked at my heels covered feet.

"No, Bella. It's just me." he said.

I was still looking at my feet. He pull my chin up and looked me in the eyes. Suddenly he kneeled and took out a small velvet box. I gasped and covered my mouth.

He pulled my hand and said "Bella, I love you. The reason why I don't want to be yourboyfriend anymore is because I want to be something more, I want to be your husband. I want to be the one who you spend the rest of your life with and I want to be the proud father of your beautiful children and the most important thing is I want you to mine and mine alone. And Bella, I promise to love you every single moment of forever. So, Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me?"

By time he finished, I was crying happily. Tears were flowing from my eyes.

I answered him with a shaky voice. "Yes."

*End of Flashback*

And that was the start of our life together. We got married the next summer on our beautiful meadow back in Forks. It was beyond perfect. Everyone we know came and it was such a big wedding.

Today is our first anniversary and we've planned it together for so long. At first we were planning on going on a vacation for a week, but he got a call the day before we supposed to go, so we cancelled it. Finally we just decided on celebrating it on home. But where is he? It's been over an hour since he supposed to come home. He was late again. He has been busy lately and it's not the first time he comes home late and didn't tell me before. Sigh. He didn't even remember my brother's birthday, but luckily I did and sent him a gift. Me, I am an author of some novels and currently working on my 3rd book of my second story. It was fun and got me a lot of money. And it allows me to work at home.

I decided to work on my story while waiting for Edward. I went to our room and sat on my side on the bed and began typing. Times went by and when I checked it again it was almost midnight so I decided to stop and clean my self. The dinner was already forgotten. After I took a bath, I went to our room and laid on the bed. then I thought, why was he late? Will he come home at all? Is he so busy? Does he forget our anniversary?

That night was one of the night where I cry myself to sleep.

A/N: It's a little short yeah I know. Is it bad? Good? Horrible? Should I continue it? Tell me! Review please!


End file.
